


The Relationship Changed

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 6’s Drought Conditions, what could have happened if Josh and Donna had ran with their instincts in that closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Changed

Confused about why exactly they were in this closet, he asked it before stopping to think about what he was saying,

“Is our relationship about to change?”

She paused for a moment, not expecting him to say that. So he took a chance and ran with the idea.

Pinning her against the door, Josh pressed the full length of his body against hers. His lips slowly grazed Donna’s, before his tongue parted them, their tongues working together in a brief dance. She moaned softly into his mouth, returning the enthusiasm he was showing. 

In response, he cupped one cheek, stroking a finger through her hair. His other hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him. Swiftly recovering from this surprising turn of events, Donna grabbed his ass, smiling into his mouth as he groaned. Grinding into her, he continued to kiss her almost frantically, like he was trying to make up for 8 years of wanting her in the space of seconds. The hand on her cheek tentatively moving down her neck, stroking her soft skin as it went.

Just as she was considering helping him, Josh reached her breast, fondling her through her clothes, as he pulled away from her lips to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes for a moment, to see lust reflected right back at him. Smiling, he moved one hand under her shirt, stroking her breast more firmly. She initiated the kiss this time, enthusiastically dipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Moving her hand from his ass to the front of his pants, she appreciated his moan as she grasped the bulge that had been nudging her thigh since they started kissing. Pausing only to sigh as he reached her nipple, she unzipped his pants, ducking her hand in to grasp him more firmly through his boxers. He gasped at her forwardness, as she began pumping her hand up and down. He gently bit down on her lower lip in response, as his hand on her hip moved round to the front of her pants. Simply brushing his hand there made Donna gasp a little, and she tightened her hand around him. 

Taking his hand from her breast, he moved to pull her pants down quickly, before returning to pushing her up against the wall. Any apprehension now gone, he dipped one hand into her panties, enjoying how wet she felt already. His thumb found her clit, while one finger teased her slowly. The frantic kissing finally let up, as he moved to nuzzle her ear, gently biting down on it. 

Softly moaning, Donna used her hands to pull his pants and boxers down a little. Just enough so that she could look down and see just why he was always so cocky. Moving her hands back to his ass, she pulled him closer, leaving hardly any space between them. 

His hand ‘trapped’ in her panties, Josh used the opportunity to delve further, dipping two fingers inside her, as he sped up the circular motions on her clit. As Donna turned more breathless, Josh nibbled her neck, biting down on the many places he’d wanted to explore over the years. As his other hand returned to her breast, tugging on her nipple through the material, she came undone, gasping into his ear. He loved the sensation of feeling her body shiver against him like this. 

Kissing her slowly yet passionately, he waited for her breathing to even out a little, before pushing her panties down. Without giving him a chance to do more, Donna stroked his cock once more, enticing him even nearer. In response, he rubbed it across her still very sensitive clit, eliciting a squeaky moan from her.

They pulled away from each other a moment, looking in each other’s eyes, checking for reassurance. 

“Do we need…?” Josh asked. The first words either of them had uttered since he questioned if their relationship was about to change. 

Donna smiled at Josh, and shook her head. Returning the smile, he moved his hand down to her opening, caressing her clit in passing. She sighed in response, before grasping his cock, and appreciating his gentle shudder. Regaining his senses, he moved his hand on top of hers and guided himself inside her. She gasped at the welcomed invasion, wrapping one leg around his body, while her hands gripped onto his firm torso, pulling him in and spurring him on. He placed one hand next to her head, brushing his fingers through her hair, as his other hand dipped into her blouse, and caressed her breast. 

They soon found a perfect rhythm which surprised neither of them. Josh continued to surround Donna, thrusting in and out, timing tweaks of her nipple perfectly, as he pushed her against the door. He moved his head nearer to her, giving Donna the ideal opportunity to feather kisses up his jawline, before dipping her tongue into his mouth. They swallowed each other’s groans in that moment, as the pair picked up the pace. 

Just as she could feel herself tensing up for another orgasm, he pulled his mouth from hers, and bit down on her ear. She moaned loudly in response, nearly overcome by the different sensations. That was when he whispered her name in a husky voice she’d never heard him use before. She could hear the urgency and lust in it, and it was enough to push her over the edge. 

Her orgasm pushed him over the edge too. As he climaxed, he grabbed her cheek and pulled her lips to his, kissing her frantically. A few moments later, he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing the soft skin gently. 

Pulling slightly away from him, Donna clasped his face, pulling him up to look her in the eye. He looked worried. Less sure of himself than before.

“Josh…,” She leaned into him, brushing where his dimples should be with her lips. He smiled nervously in return. She took the opportunity to dip her tongue into the newly formed dimple. Just in case that was her one chance. 

He paused before asking a question he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to, “So, now what?"

 


End file.
